polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubaball
Republic of Cuba |nativename = : República de Cubabola |founded = 1868 |onlypredecessor = Republic of Cubaball |predicon = United States Cuba |ended = Present |image = CubaWithCigar.png |caption = RIP Great Lord |government = Unitary Communist one-party state Castroist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1959-2008) |personality = Neutral, revolutionary, badass, goddamn commie (according to USA), cool,CHILL |language = Spanish |capital = Havanaball |affiliation = ALBAball OASball UNball USAball's sons |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Santería Spiritism |friends = Venezuelaball Laosball Brazilball Argentinaball Philippinesball Vietnamball Russiaball Chinaball Indiaball Serbiaball Puerto Ricoball Indonesiaball Palestineball Western Saharaball Anti Imperialist Squad! Iraqball Algeriaball Formerly: Sovietball Yugoslaviaball East Germanyball PDR Ethiopiaball |enemies = Ukraineball Floridaball NATOball SHOO BURGER! (mostly) Donald Trump |likes = Patriotism, el Che Guevara, cigars (also his map is looks like a tobacco pipe), Havana Club Rum, dairy products, nukes, Communism, to respect his neutrality, Canadian tourists, Baseball, choncletas, Old things, both Castro leaders, Christopher Columbus, Crocodiles, Bee Hummingbirds, Old American Cars, Rumba, Fidel Castro, Camila Cabello, Mojito, salsa dance, mambo, Cubano sandwiches |hates = Imperialism (either American or Soviet), Call of Duty Black Ops (banned), Donald Trump, being called Puerto Rican/Spanish/Mexican/American, Fulgencio Batista |predecessor = Republic of Cubaball |intospace = Not without Soviet Unionball |bork = HAVANA UN NA NA |food = Cubano Sandwich, Ropa vieja |status = Retired and dormant. Still living the socialist life. Got a New President and ended the Castro Era |imagewidth = 300px |reality = Republic of Cuba }} Cubaball, officially the Republic of Cubaball, is a countryball in the Carribbean islands. The country is divided into 15 provinces, and 1 Special Municipality, including his capital Havanaball, giving him a total area of 2,426 square miles, making him the largest country in the Caribbean. With a population of 11.22 million as of 2017, Cuba ranks 80 in the most populous countries in the world. Since his revolution, Cuba has been suspended from OASball due to making links with Soviet Unionball. However, he does maintain membership in UNball like almost every other nation in the world, and is a founding member of ALBAball. Much like other socialist/communist governed balls, he does not do so well in regards to political or economic freedom. However, Cubaball can into having a high human development index unlike his fellow counterparts. Despite the trade embargo placed on him by USAball, he has done well in regards to education and health - even becoming the first to eradicate mother to child transmission of HIV and syphilis in 2015. His national day can be either October 10 for when he declared independence from Spainball, or July 26, when he had his revolution. History Cubaball was a colony of Spainball, his mother until 1902 when USAball decided he didn't like Spainball growing sugar cane near his clay. So USAball invaded Cuba and made him a puppet to support capitalist American ideals. Then in 1959 he said capitalism was bad and said "FUCK CAPITALISM" and moved out of USAball's house into Soviet Unionball's home. Soviet Unionball then gave Cubaball some free nukes to scare away American invaders which pissed off USAball and 54 years later they became friends again. Shortly afterwards, USAball started feeling wrong in the head when he went to Cubaball's clay, so he then said that Cuba is somehow damaging his brain with special technology, and now they are enemies again. Canadaball, despite being friends with Cuba for a long time, later said he had the same problem. Now, thanks to some science fiction, Cuba's only friends are the Bolivarian Alliance for the Americas, but many countries in said alliance are as troubled as him. Cubaball is also very sad over Fidel Castro's passing in 2016. Flag Colors The flag of Cuba has five stripes each alternating between blue and white and a red equilateral triangle on the left side with a five pointed star. Some might argue that Cuba's flag was inspired by USAball's flag, but others believe it to be an idea from Narciso López, one of the main liberators of Cuba from Spain. The blue stripes refer to the 3 old divisions of the island, the two white stripes represent strength and purity of ideas, and the red triangle stands for equality, fraternity, and freedom, as well as the blood of those who fought in the wars. Relationships Friends * Argentinaball - ¡Che Guevara! * Puerto Ricoball - Mi hermano más joven, I feel so bad for you that you are in the hands of that imperialist burger, I want you to be independent!!! * Dominican Republicball- Mi other hermano who loves beisbol, Te quiero mucho!. * Canadaball - Mi closest primo, he always buys my cigars and loves to come over and pay me a visit when I'm lonely, Te amo comrade SINCE 1976. VIVA PIERRE TRUDEAU!!! * Nicaraguaball, Venezuelaball - Mis hermanos anti imperialistas, Te quiero comrades. * Iranball, Syriaball, North Koreaball, Myanmarball, Sudanball, Burundiball and Zimbabweball - Other Comrades * Chinaball, Vietnamball, Laosball, North Koreaball - Comrades, We are the last 5 communist countries left. * Indiaball - 10000 ton wheat, 10000 ton of rice. Eternal friend, I can't say anything bad about him, he is real friendly. * Palestineball - You are an independent country, Israel is a puto for bullying you. * Philippinesball - I sent missionaries to his clay, before I went into communism. He is similar to me cause he is now removing USAball. But then, he improved relations with him because of Donald Trump. I can't hate him because he's one of my favorite hermanos. * Soviet Unionball - He was my best friend forever, I'll never forget you comrade. You gave me some nukes to protect me from Imperialist burger when he tried to invade me and remove communism out of my clay. * Russiaball - I am sorry that your padre passed away, but I’m glad that you are still following his policies. Neutrals * Brazilball - Primo and I built a port together on my clay. WHY YOU ELECTED BOLSONARO!? AND WHY YOU WANT REMOVE MIS MEDICOS OF YOUR PAÍS!? * Mexicoball - Mi media hermana was where Fidel Castro and Che Guevara met and planned my revolution!, She is still good friends with imperialist! despite her divorce with him. * South Koreaball - North Korea is my friend but South Korea esta bien, both Koreas are good. * Spainball - Madre who raised me before Papa. But I hate Kings REMOVE MONARCHY IMPERIALISM!! And of course, don't think I forgot when he went through a Fascist Phase. * Vaticanball - Él help improve our relations between gringo padre. But... ¡Jesus was un comunista! ¿Who did he choose to catch los peces (fishes)? ¡Sí! ¡Los pescadores (fishermen)! Enemies * Fulgencio Batista - TYRRANT!!! YOU WERE A PUPPET OF USAball!!! GLAD THAT FIDEL REMOVED YOU!!! * USAball - NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS EN MI CONTRA OTRA VEZ, Y TODO ES PORQUE TENGO FUERTOS LAZOS CON VENEZUELA . ÉL ES MI HERMANO Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA CAMBIAR ESO, MALDITO IMPERIALIST!!!. ALSO, REMOVE THAT MALDITO TRUMP. * Donald Trump - YOU SHALL NEVER GET REELECTED BECAUSE OF YOUR ESTÚPID BULLSHIT! YOU ARE THE REASON RELATIONS WITH BURGER ARE DECLINING! I HATE YOU! ME AND BURGER WERE GOING HAVE BETTER RELATIONS BUT YOU RUINED IT INSTEAD! REMOVE TRUMP! *' - '''I don't know why mi hermana hates me? * Portugalball - Tío hated me because he thought I was kidnapping and being a bad influence on His Sons * Israelcube - He bullies my friend Palestineball. * OASball - ¿What the hell? * Ukraineball - Mierda, I love Russia, not you! You now will be destroyed by Russland!!! '''MUHAHAHAHAHA! PUTO!! REMOVE SALO!' Gallery Artwork Falolofccpc.jpg Cubaball.png Lahavanna_by_kaliningradgeneral-da2ea4p.png Facebook_Cubaball_190614.jpg Caribbean map.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Latino_eleven.png Pover Fidel.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Cubanoball.png Cuban Habano.png Comics Za27j3r927m11.png|credit from burritoburkito6 Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png txSMLMd.png Cuba%27s_Fuel.png Israel&Cuba.png|Cube-a N2TeqtL.png Cuba_and_Puerto_Rico_polandball.png Yucutan&CubavsFlorida.png Brief_History_of_Florida.png 'b1VflF3.png Another World War.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Cant Defeat Cuba.png Cuban_Revolution.png Sd06SiH.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 10887360 338778542989167 4193414943724926989 o.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg BckPBvD.png 2G0l2Vj.png 8ioDL35.png W63Le8Q.png Yugoslav sob story.png Can't forget.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png The Opposites.png New Commie.png Voodoo Beans.png Family Pride.png }} es:Cubaball fr:Cubaballe ru:Куба zh:古巴球 VENEZUELA Category:America Category:Catholic c Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Communist Category:Chocolate Category:Christian Category:Island Countryball Category:Socialist Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Red Blue White Category:Cubaball Category:UNball Category:Poor Category:North America Category:Central America Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Nazi Removers Category:ALBAball Category:Characters Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:World Cup Participants